Tenchi Muyo- The Future Years
by Ichijouji Rena
Summary: All of the Tenchi gang grown up and starting families. Tsunami married Tenchi, but Ryouko has a daughter with him...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1- A Visit To Earth

*I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. Only characters made by me (i.e. Suka, Sae, Eli, etc.) are my property.*  
  
  
  
Chaper 1  
  
A Visit To Earth  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami stood on a platform surrounded by water in a very large room. Behind her was a huge tree. This room appeared to be the center of a huge ship, floating near Earth's moon. Next to Tsunami stood a young girl, about the age of 710, with short, light blue hair pulled back into two small pigtails, one on each side of her head. She had a single green triangle upon her forehead, unlike her mother, Tsunami, who had two green dots upon hers.  
  
Tsunami wore the large cloak-like outfit that her older sister, Aeka, had worn before she went to Earth. Sae, unlike her mother, was wearing the normal Jurain kimono.  
  
  
  
"Earth…so beautiful!" exclaimed Tsunami as she safely landed her Jurain ship near the Masaki Shrine.  
  
"When will I get to see Papa and his friends?" Sae asked, looking up anxiously at her mother.  
  
"Soon dear, soon. Your Papa is a bit busy with some things."  
  
They both beamed off the ship and walked up to the Masaki house. Tsunami lightly knocked on the door. To her surprise she heard a voice that sounded oddly like Mihoshi's.  
  
"Coming! I'm coming!"  
  
A young girl with wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes slid open the front door.  
  
Tsunami blinked,"…Mi-Mihoshi? What are you doing back here? I thought you were stuck at Galaxy Police Headquarters with Kiyone!"  
  
"Wuh…? Mihoshi? I'm not Mihoshi, I'm Eli. Mihoshi is my mommy!"  
  
Tsunami sweatdropped and looked down at Sae.  
  
"Why don't you go play with Eli."  
  
"Alright Mamma!" Sae grabbed Eli's hand and led her to a large field nearby.  
  
Tsunami walked into the house and looked around. She wondered why nobody was there. She made her way down the hall and through the living room. Looking at the stairs, she saw the door to Washuu-Chan's lab. Maybe she would be able to tell her where Tenchi was…..  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter. Chapter two, Journey into Washuu's Lab, will be posted soon. Feel free to review! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2- Journey Into Washuu's Lab

1 Chapter 2  
  
Journey into Washuu's Lab  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsunami knocked on the door to the lab. The shrill, child-like voice of Washuu answered her knock. "Who is it?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Washuu-Chan, it's me, Tsunami!"  
  
The door opened to nothing but darkness. Tsunami walked in and the door closed behind her.  
  
She now stood in a large room filled with many trees. In the middle of the room there was a young looking girl. Bright pink locks of hair fell down her back and some of them laid on the floor even though she was sitting on a floating pillow, about 5 feet off of the ground. In front of her was a semi-visible laptop, which was also floating. Tsunami walked up to her.  
  
"Miss Washuu-Chan, do you happen to know where Tenchi-sama is? Sae and I have come to pick him up."  
  
Washuu looked up from her work and stared at Tsunami with deep green eyes.  
  
"Tenchi-sama….hmmmm…Ah, yes! I remember now, he's with Ryouko and Minagai. Check the onsen." Washuu smiled and continued her work.  
  
Tsunami opened the door again and walked into the kitchen. She remembered when she was young and when she had to cook for everyone…..  
  
  
  
That is all for Chapter 2. Chapter 3, The Onsen and Ryouko's Secret, will be uploaded soon. 


	3. Chapter 3- The Onsen and Ryouko's Secret

1 Chapter 3  
  
The Onsen and Ryouko's Secret  
  
  
  
Tsunami stepped into the onsen and to her surprise Ryouko was hugging Tenchi from behind as a young girl, who looked almost exactly like Ryouko, watched.  
  
The young girl turned her head and blinked as she saw Tsunami, now only wearing a towel around her shapely body.  
  
"Uhmmm…mommy? There is a lady here."  
  
Ryouko quickly turned around and when she saw Tsunami, her eyes widened. Swiftly letting go of Tenchi, she flew out of the water, landing next to Tsunami, towel less. They smiled at each other.  
  
Tenchi finally turned around and smiled at Tsunami, blushing slightly.  
  
"Ryouko, it's so good to see you! Who's the child?" said Tsunami, being the first to break the odd silence.  
  
Ryouko turned to the girl, "Her name is Minagai. She is my daughter, as you can tell from her good looks."  
  
Tsunami grinned at Ryouko, "So…. Who's the lucky father??"  
  
"Well…umm…he's…" Ryouko covered her face, blushing imensly.  
  
Tenchi began to blush even more now, "I'm…her father. She's 5…When I came down here 7 years ago, I sorta…got Ryouko prenant."  
  
Tsunami blinked and looked at Tenchi, then at Minagai….  
  
  
  
Thas all for this chapter. Next chapter coming…. 


	4. Chapter 4- Back At Home. No Need for Exp...

1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Back at the House. No Need for Explaining.  
  
  
  
Ryouko sat on the top of the roof, looking at a picture of Minagai when she was just born.  
  
"Ha! She's so beautiful, just like her mom! Oh Tenchi…." Ryouko sighed, "I still wish there was something between us, even if it was just a little something…"  
  
Ryouko is startled by a noise; she quickly wipes her tears and hides the picture. She turns around and sees no one…  
  
"Huh…?"  
  
Minagai pops up onto the roof, startling Ryouko.  
  
"Minagai! You scared me!"  
  
"Mommy, what are you doing up here? Wont you come down?"  
  
"I'll be down in a little bit kid…I used to come up here all the time to think….just to get away from everyone."  
  
Minagai smiled and held out her hand. Ryouko smiled back, grasping Minagai's hand.  
  
"Lets go inside."  
  
  
  
They both went inside and Tsunami had the table setup with food.  
  
"Just like old times, huh Tsunami!?" Ryouko yelled, drooling over the food. Tsunami smiled "Mmmhmm!"  
  
"I helped!" yelled Sae, trying not to be left out.  
  
  
  
Eli stumbled in, her clothes slightly torn and dirty. She sat down and smiled at Sae. Tsunami smiled down at everyone,"It is like old times…only now there are more of us."  
  
Hah…at least we don't have to listen or deal with that stuck up little Princess!" Ryouko exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table as she stuffed her face with rice balls, sushi, and other dishes Tsunami had made.  
  
"Aeka…I haven't heard from her in a long time," Tenchi said, "Tsu- Chan, have you?"  
  
"Of course. She's in charge of Jurai while I'm gone. She came to visit, but I told her I was going to fetch you. She didn't want to come to Earth. Bad memories." Explained Tsunami.  
  
"This food is delicious, Auntie-Tsunami!"  
  
Yelled Minagai, a fork held tightly in her mouth.  
  
"Ah, thank you my dear Minagai"  
  
Tsunami began to think to herself, 'Just like her mother! Always hungry and enjoys everything. So carefree!'  
  
Tsunami turned her gaze over to Ryouko. Ryouko looked up and smiled.  
  
"Something wrong, Tsu?"  
  
"No…I was just thinking…"  
  
Tsunami trailed off, her voice getting quieter.  
  
  
  
'hmmm..' thought Ryouko. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' Ryouko gazed at Tsunami throughout their meal. When everyone was finished with their meal, Tsunami and Sae cleaned up. Ryouko watched as Sae helped her mom.  
  
'She's just likeher mother,' she thought. 'Always helping out, taking charge…and me…I'm just her. Ryouko always in the way. I guess I should have tried harder to be more helpful around here. I know! I'll try to help!…no wait…I don't want to…'  
  
"So, Tsunami! What's for dessert?!"  
  
"Well-.."  
  
"Watermelon!" Sae interrupter. Just then, Minagai came running in, "Did somebody say watermelon?!"  
  
Ryouko laughed. "Yes Minagai, somebody did say watermelon."  
  
"That's what I thought!" She grabbed a piece of watermelon and ran outside.  
  
"Come on Sae!" Sae giggled and ran out with some watermelon.  
  
Tsunami walked over to Ryouko and handed her a piece of watermelon.  
  
"Here. Enjoy. It's fresh."  
  
"Thanks Tsu-Chan. Anyways…" Ryouko too a bite of the watermelon and continues to talk, "What were you thinking about earlier?"  
  
"Oh…uhh…nothing really. Just stuff."  
  
"Stuff? Hmm…"  
  
Tsunami and Ryouko sat and ate their watermelon, Ryouko still continued to look at Tsunami often. They both sighed and Tenchi came in to check on them.  
  
"Everything alright Tsu? Ryouko? Something must be wrong." Tenchi sat next to Tsunami and took her hand in his, stroking her palms gently.  
  
Tsunami looked Tenchi in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, dear Tenchi! I just thought that….maybe…..you and Ryouko…..should get married." She brightened up a bit and smiled at them both. Ryouko's eyes had grown wide and she looked as if she would cry.  
  
"….why?" Tenchi was a bit surprised at Tsunami's suggestion.  
  
"Well…you have a child and you do love each other, right?"  
  
"True. But….you actually want us to marry?!"  
  
Tsunami nodded. "It would be like my father. He married twice. It's alright on Jurai."  
  
"I guess it is a good idea," Tenchi looked over to where Ryouko was, "what do you think?"  
  
By this time Ryouko had fainted and a piece of watermelon had landed on her face. She quickly shot up when she heard Tenchi asking her a question.  
  
"Yes! I will marry you, Tenchi!"  
  
"Wow! Quick response. I didn't even ask yet!"  
  
Tsunami was delighted and clapped her hands together.  
  
"My mother, Misaki, will be so tickled when she find out!"  
  
At that moment, Ryouko sweatdropped and remembered Misaki's most famous face….  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. My friend wrote some of the parts of this chapter. The next chapter will be written soon. 


End file.
